


Laissez les bon temps rouler

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cajun jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt asked for SamBenny flirting.</p>
<p>This is AU where Benny let Sam take him out of purgatory in the end of Taxi Driver and he’s been staying at the bunker because he just doesn’t fit in anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laissez les bon temps rouler

"You’re outta food. I’m gonna go makin’ groceries." Benny said after giving a light knock and leaning in the doorway to Sam’s bedroom. 

"Making… you’re what?" Sam put his book down, looking at Benny with confusion.

"Groceries… food. You needin’ anything specific?"

Sam shook his head and laughed slightly. Benny’s cajun phrasing sometimes caught him off guard.

"Um no… not really. Benny, you don’t eat."

"But you do. You can either tell me what you want or you can bring your sweet sugar britches with and get down at the store with me." Benny laughed roughly, his voice low and sandpapery.

Sam didn’t know if the the use of ‘sugar britches’ was another part of Benny’s mannerisms or if it was meant for Sam, but it made his face burn anyway.

"Um… yeah. Just let me get my jacket." Sam fumbled awkwardly, cursing under his breath when he stubbed a toe on the corner of his bed on the way out of the room.

~

Sam could smell something good. Something sweet. It was coming from the kitchen, but Dean was sitting right next to him at the table in the war room.

"What is that?" Sam sniffed the air. Dean looked up from the map he was staring at, his pencil stopping in mid tap. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Beignets." Benny entered the room with a plate in each hand and a bounce to his step. He set a plate full of powder covered square doughnuts in front of Dean and circled around the table to Sam.

"And for you, lagniappe." He set the plate down. Sam had doughnuts and a little mug of creamy looking coffee on the plate.

"Hey, I didn’t get any coffee…" Dean frowned.

"You ain’t as pretty."

Sam coughed and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks by sipping at the coffee which had a faint chicory flavor.

~

"You know I’ve takin’ a shine to you, right?" Benny was standing over the stove top. His back was to Sam, but he’d heard him enter the kitchen and he’d known Sam was standing there watching him for about five minutes now. People often forget he can hear that blood pumping.

"I…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Benny grinned as he heard the increased pulse rate. He loved being the one that could fluster the boy all up.

"What are you making?" Sam settled on asking as he approached the large vampire and leaned over to smell the food.

"Shrimp etouffee and maque chou."

"Dean’s nesting tendencies have nothing on you."

"Coo-wee! Lil’ Cher finally givin’ up something nice for the old vampire," Benny chuckled.

"Yeah well…" Whatever else Sam might have said was gone as he lost himself under Benny’s adoring and amused gaze again.

~

"Lil’ Cher!" Sam looked up, having now gotten used to Benny’s nickname for him. "Your brother’s goin’ outta town tonight. Somethin’ about yoga and a girl named Nancy."

"Oh…" Sam closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the mental pictures that popped up. When he opened them again, he gasped lightly to see Benny standing mere inches from him.

"And…. Lil’ Cher…. I think tonight I’ll take care of you… if you’ll let me." A large hand tucked a lock of Sam’s hair back behind his ear. He swallowed and looked down, hiding his eyes as the hair fell forward again.

A moment passed in silence, save for the beating of Sam’s heart. Then he looked up at Benny with a grin and, surprising the vampire, pulled him in for a kiss before he spoke.

"Laissez les bon temps rouler."


End file.
